Where We Belong
by murmurchic
Summary: Whatever did happen between Ross and Rachel after Rachel got off of the the plane?
1. I Got Off The Plane

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Friends"; I'm just borrowing it for a little while.**

**A/N: New story guys! This one will be around five chapters long. Please R/R, thanks!**

Rachel ran through the apartment building, searching for Ross's familiar door. She walked through the door as he was yelling at his answering machine.

"I got off the plane," she said a little tearful.

Ross just repeated her and ran to her, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her over and over. This was there they wanted to be, this is where they _would _be.

A week passed by so quickly. All of Emma and Rachel's things had moved back into Ross's apartment, Monica and Chandler had moved into their new house with their newborn twins, and everyone was settling into a new routine.

Exactly one week after Rachel didn't go to Paris, Ross had called her mother and asked her to watch Emma for the night, he and Rachel had a lot to talk about, and he had a very important question to ask her.

Mrs. Green picked Emma up at seven and Rachel got home from her latest job interview at 7:30.

She walked in the door and looked around, then began to panic.

"Ross!" she shouted.

He came running in and quickly looking around the room.

"Rachael, what's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

"Our daughter, where is our daughter?" Rachel asked still panicking and searching the room for her absent daughter.

"She's with your mom," he explained. "I asked her to take Emma for the night so that we could spend a little time together without the baby."

"Oh," Rachel relaxed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, honey if I had done that, it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?" Ross asked with a chuckle.

"Right, sorry," she said, allowing her breathing to return to normal.

"Sit, sit," he insisted, taking off her coat and placing it on the hook. "Dinner will be ready in just a minute."

"Great, I'm starving, what are we having?" she asked.

"We are having roasted chicken, homemade stuffing, and green beans," he answered her, lighting the candles on the coffee table.

"Sounds great, you made me dinner?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, I had a little, okay a lot of help, from Monica," he explained with a laugh.

"Ah," she laughed along with him.

He brought out the food when he heard the timer and soon they were eating the dinner and drinking the wine.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, wondering what this whole night had been about.

"Well, Rachel, it's mainly one thing that affects everything," he began, growing nervous. "We have a baby, we love each other, and we have for a while. And the last time I did this we were drunk in Vegas and I'm not even sure if I was the one that asked."

He got down on one knee and Rachel began to cry, sensing where this was going.

"I love you so much Rachel, I always have. I know that this will be the last time I ask this question, this time I'm going to make this one stick. Will you marry me Rachel?"

"Yes," she said with a broken sob. "Yes, I would love to marry you…again."

Ross picked her up and twirled her around the apartment and hugged her close. This was the first Day of the rest of their lives. This was where they belonged.


	2. Telling the Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, sucks doesn't it?**

**Author's note: I know it's been a really long time since I updated anything but I'm getting back into it now, I've missed it **

It had been a week since the night in the apartment when Ross had proposed to Rachel and since then they had both immersed themselves in phone calls, not telling anyone what was going on just yet but inviting all of their closest friends over for dinner that night. Monica and Chandler were coming into the city, Joey was seriously thinking about bringing pizza as an appetizer, and Phoebe and Mike were pulling themselves away from their frequent bouts of trying to get pregnant.

At around 6:55 that cold New York Thursday night Monica, Chandler, Jack and Erica arrived at the Geller-Green residence.

Monica knocked three times and the door was answered.

"Leave it to you guys to be here early," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well we would have been here sooner but Chandler didn't follow the system in getting Jack ready to go, so I had to take care of them both," Monica said with a slightly annoyed glance in her husband's direction.

"They're babies Monica, we don't need a system in getting them ready," Chandler sighed and Rachel wondered how many times they had had that conversation in the two weeks since the birth of their twins.

"Well come on in," said Rachel as she stepped to the side of the door frame.

At that moment Ross walked in saying, "How do you think we should tell everyone that we're engaged because I'm not really sure – Monica, Chandler, when did you guys get here?"

Monica set down the car seat that held her two week old son and ran to Rachel enveloping her in a tight hug.

"You're getting married, again! That is so great! How? When?" Monica said in a rush.

"Last week," Rachel said with a content smile spreading across her lips. "We were planning to tell you all tonight, but you got here early and Ross here didn't look around the room before opening his mouth, so please, when we tell Joey, Phoebe and Mike, please act surprised? I don't want them thinking that we told you guys first because we love you more or something."

"Right, mum's the word," said Monica.

"Where's Emma?" asked Chandler. "She still hasn't met her little cousins."

"She's in her room, I'll go get her," said Ross as he turned and started towards his daughter's nursery.

"Have you guys told Ben yet?" asked Monica.

"Yeah, we have. Ross, Emma and I went over there a few days ago and told him that we were getting married, he seemed pretty happy about the whole thing," Rachel said with a smile as she thought back to the day they had told her future stepson.

"What did the big man say?" asked Chandler, sitting down and taking his daughter out of her carrier and placing a bottle in her waiting mouth.

"He looked up at Ross and said, 'This is getting confusing. Now I have one daddy and three mommies.' It was so cute though."

"Aw, he sees you as his mom, that is so sweet," Monica said as she took Jack out of his carrier and placed him on a portable changing pad to check his diaper.

"Yeah, so how are you guys doing? How's the new house?" Rachel asked.

"It's great, it really is, it was time to get out of our apartment," Chandler said. "I mean don't get me wrong, the apartment was fine for just Monica and myself but now that we have two little Bings to look after, it was time for a change of scenery, it just wasn't big enough for the four of us. It wasn't big enough for the twins to grow up in."

Ross walked in holding his young daughter in his arms, she was still yawning after her nap.

"Dada, babies!" exclaimed Emma. "They wittler than me!"

"Yes sweetie, they're littler than you," Rachel laughed as she reached her arms out to her smiling baby and took her in her arms. "These are Auntie Monica and Uncle Chandler's babies. This is Jack and Erica; they're your little cousins Em."

Emma clapped her hands and smiled happily.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and the second Ross opened it three familiar faces walked through. Joey, Mike and Phoebe all piled in and surrounded the two small families already seated in the living room.

The rest of the night went smoothly, they ate and they drank and Ross and Rachel finally got around to telling everyone about their engagement and five teary eyed people surrounded and hugged them. Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel made plans to go look at dresses, and the men talked about yet another bachelor party for Ross. All the plans had to be made quickly, very quickly. Ross and Rachel had decided to get married in just two months time. And so far, only they knew the reason why they had to hurry.


	3. Pictures And A Wedding Dress

**Disclaimer: Just so we're clear, I still don't own friends, but wouldn't it be cool if I did?**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating guys but I'm back and hoping for some reviews **

Rachel was sitting in the room she shared with Ross and looking at her stomach, still no sign of the life that was growing inside of her. She was only four weeks, just long enough to be detected. She had found out at a doctor's appointment the day after Ross had proposed to her and since then they'd been planning a quick wedding, she wanted to officially be a Geller before they welcomed their next child into the world. Still, there were two small problems that had to be addressed. Their friends still didn't know about Rachel's pregnancy and another little secret was still hanging in the air. Rachel had received another out of country job offer, this time in London and it really was her dream job.

It had been offered up just days after she got off the plane to Paris and had come home, and almost as if on cue the moment after she'd told Ross, the universe had decided to throw a really big curve and Ross had been offered a position as a professor at Oxford University in England, they'd both been so overjoyed that they had accepted their new positions without a second thought. They were due to leave by the end of summer, which was rapidly approaching. They would be leaving the week after their wedding, and the only real reason they weren't already gone was because they weren't about to deprive everyone of the chance to see them get married or to see the looks on their faces when they were told that Rachel was once again expecting.

So as Rachel slowing dragged her eyes away from her stomach she resumed packing the box that was opened at her feet. Slowly she packed up all of the pictures of her small family. There were pictures that made her smile (like the ones of all of them at Central Perk and the pictures taken of Ross, herself, Ben, and Emma at the hospital after her daughter was born) and pictures that made her cry (the ones of her parents and herself after the split and the ones of Ross's previous wedding that while the bride was absent still brought up old bad memories).

Ross came in just as she was placing the last frame in bubble wrap and putting it gently into the cardboard box.

"Hey sweetie," he began. "Getting a head start on the packing?"

"Yeah," she answered as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "There's just so much to do. We leave for England in just a month and a half, we still have to finish getting the wedding preparations done and we have our first doctor's appointment for little Baby Geller in just a few days."

"Hey, we can handle this. Besides, all of the things that are going on in our lives right now are good things."

"You're right, I'm just nervous. I don't want to mess up being a wife, or a fashion executive or a mother. Speaking of that last one have you talked to Carol and Susan recently about the relocation?"

"I did and they're both looking for jobs in England to see if they can't make the move with us, it will kill me if they can't."

"I know honey, I know. So let's just hope for the best. Did you make the offer on the manor in London yet?"

"I did, I'm just waiting to hear back from our realtor to see if we got the house and if we did then great, if not then we'll just stay at a hotel for the first month or so while we continue looking."

"Okay," she said as she taped up the box and stood to give him a quick hug and a kiss. "I'm going out to look at dresses with Monica, Phoebe, and Mindy. We'll be back sometime around eight, does that sound alright to you?"

"Yeah, that works out great, I'm taking the guys tuxedo shopping tonight as well. Are you taking Emma or are we dropping her off at your mom's place?"

"I'm taking her with me, we have to find a dress for our flower girl," she responded with a warm laugh.

"Sounds good, I'm taking Ben with me as well so this is going to be great."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me. Oh, but if I do come home with a dress, you can't see it. So stay away from the hall closet until our wedding day."

"But that's where we keep the towels! How am I supposed to shower?"

"I'll bring you a towel, but its bad luck to see the dress before the big day."

"Don't you think we've had all the bad luck that we're going to have by this point?"

"Well I don't want to risk it so please if you really and truly love me, just please stay away from that closet."

"Fine, but only because I really and truly love you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Monica, Phoebe and Mindy all showed up in five minutes and Rachel scooped Emma up into her arms and they filed into Rachel's new SUV, which she'd only caved into buying after she realized that she didn't really want two babies being hauled around in a cab in a foreign country.

They finally got to the boutique and one of Rachel's old contacts from Bloomingdales who had gone on to work there came to assist them.

"Hey Rachel," said Sophie. "Gearing up for the big day?"

"Yes I am, and I'm excited to find the perfect dresses," she said, already scanning the room.

"Well I'm here to help you decide in any way that I can," Sophie replied enthusiastically as she pulled a long, white, and strapless dress of one of the many racks in the store. "I think this one would suit you perfectly to be honest."

Rachel held out her hands for the dress and as she looked at it she began to cry. _If this fits, _she thought, _I won't even have to keep looking, this feels like the one._

"Can I try it on?" Rachel asked Sophie.

"Of course you can, the bridal fitting room is back here."

Rachel got into the dressing room and quickly shed her street clothes and carefully put on the delicate wedding dress. It fit her like a glove, hugging the curve of her waist in just the right way and slowly flaring out towards the bottom. It was a simple, classy dress, but it made Rachel feel like a princess. She stepped out of the dressing room and looked at the faces of her friends and daughter.

"Mama looks beautiful doesn't she Emma?" Monica cooed to her niece.

"Mama pwetty!" exclaimed the small child.

"What about the rest of you?" Rachel asked, the tears slowly starting to fall down her cheeks. "Do I look like a bride? Do I look like the future Mrs. Geller?"

"Rachel, you look fabulous," Mindy gushed.

Everyone else just nodded, stunned into silence, that was definitely the dress.


End file.
